


cannon and spike get spicy OwO

by t8j



Category: Bloons Tower Defence
Genre: M/M, epic gamer moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8j/pseuds/t8j
Summary: epic gamer moment
Relationships: Cannon/Spike Factory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	cannon and spike get spicy OwO

Cannon was thinking about how much he wanted to be a spike factory,”I could have so many thick, luxurious spikes,” he thought. Then he snapped back to reality, his commander said,”ARE YOU SMOKING CRACK? DO I HAVE TO STAB YOU?” Cannon, was now mad,”NO YOU CUNTFUCKER!” His commander, silently relieved he wasn’t dead. “Well, it’s break so fuck right the hell off,”his commander stated.  
2 Hours Later  
He managed to make his way back to the barracks, despite him being half asleep. He saw Spike Factory in the hallway. He blushed, he knew he liked Spike Factory. Today was the day, the day he’d ask Spike Factory out. Then they fucked


End file.
